


I'm Done

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [18]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Brooding, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Post-Canon, Steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Van Helsing decides that he's finished working for the Knights of the Holy Order.





	

"I'm done," Van Helsing declared as he lowered himself to the stone steps of the church. He set his crossbow aside and pushed his hat back onto his head.

Carl shuffled up to the base of the stairs. "You mean for the day, of course," he commented.

Van Helsing shook his head. "No. I mean for good. I'm done. I can't keep doing this."

"Gabriel -"

"No, Carl. I'm exhausted. I don't care how good the fight is. How important it is. How much the Order needs me. I'm done."

"There is more fight..."

Van Helsing sighed heavily. "I know. There's always more. But what no one seems to understand is that immortal doesn't mean invulnerable. Maybe this won't kill me, but it sure as hell makes me wish it could some days."

"Surely you don't mean that."

Another sigh. "Carl, I have broken bones that you can't see. I have gashes and cuts that will heal soon enough, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt. Each time I face something new, it's a new set of bone-crushing injuries. And I never get downtime. There's never a break. I get back to Rome and I have to turn around and do it all over again. So, I quit."

Quietly, Carl sat on the steps beside him. "Are you sure, Gabriel? Have you considered the consequences of this decision?"

"I've considered everything, Carl. I'll take my chances."

Carl nodded. "You have to do what you think is best. I don't agree, but I won't try to convince you otherwise." He rested a hand on the big man's shoulder, then immediately removed it and wiped the demon slime onto the base of his robes.

"They will," Van Helsing said, referring to the Order. "They will do their best to change my mind."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now," he rose from the steps, "we can take an extra day or two here in town before we return."

Van Helsing looked up, eyebrow raised.

Carl gave him a wicked little grin. "What the Cardinal doesn't know won't hurt him."


End file.
